Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping
by Inspired by Your Love
Summary: Rachel/Sebastian: They both know that they're going to have to keep their relationship a secret for a while but they also know it's completely worth it. After all, not being together at all is worse than having to hide the fact that they're together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Character:<strong> Rachel/Sebastian  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They both know that they're going to have to keep their relationship a secret for a while but they also know that it's completely worth it. After all, not being together at all is worse than having to hide the fact that they're together.  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 686  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own.  
><strong>Author's<strong>**Note:** This little drabble was inspired by this post piercehummel(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/12748231281/sebastian-rachel-would-you-just-relax-rachel on tumblr. I saw this and the idea for this immediately popped into my mind. It's definitely different from anything I've ever written. Enjoy!

This is wrong. What she's doing is wrong in so many ways but she just can't get herself to leave the café she told him she'd meet him at last night on the phone. She likes him too much to disappoint him.

She thinks about how if her team mates would react if they ever found out. They would see it as an even bigger betrayal than when she (mistakenly) dated Jesse. She hates that their budding relationship has to be kept a secret but they both know that it's for the best.

Rachel looks around to make sure nobody from either of McKinley's glee clubs were around before entering the coffee shop and going directly to the table in the far corner where she knows her boyfriend (her heart still flutters every time she thinks of him as her boyfriend) is waiting for her with her usual.

She kisses him briefly before taking a seat, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand and giving him a huge beaming smile.

"Hi," she breathes out.

"Hey, Rach," Sebastian chuckles. He can tell that she's truly afraid of being caught with him by one of her team mates or worse, that Mercedes girl she's been telling him about. He doesn't want her to be scared, he wishes there was something he could do so they could be together publicly without fear of severe consequences. He can't leave the Warblers though and they both know it.

"Seb," Rachel sighs, rubbing her lip and looking around once more to make sure nobody they know has spotted them. "I don't see why we couldn't just go to my house again. Or even yours."

"Rae, can you please relax?" Sebastian asks, grasping her other hand and bringing it up to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to it.

"I can't," his girlfriend exclaims, leaning forward. She quickly realizes that she drew the attention of everyone in the coffee shop and blushes, lowering her voice to a whisper, "being seen with the competition is way too risky and you know it. Especially this close to sectionals."

"Then how about you don't think of me as competition," Sebastian suggests lightly.

Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head before taking a sip of her coffee. She hates the fact that they have to hide their relationship. She cares about Sebastian very much and she knows he cares about her equally, if not more. She can finally be with someone who doesn't like her despite her flaws, but because of them and she can't tell anyone about it. Not even Kurt. She knows her best friend would be relieved to know that the boy he thought was interested in his boyfriend was actually taken and not looking to stray but she doesn't want to risk making him angrier with her than he already is.

"It's kind of hard to ignore the fact when you're still wearing your blazer," Rachel laughed. "Do you always have to wear that thing? Don't you ever take it off?"

Sebastian smiled at hearing her musical laughter. Her laugh was one of the things he liked the most about her.

"Well," he says, purposely lowering his voice to a seductive murmur, "you really didn't seem to have a problem with it last night when we –"

"Sebastian," Rachel shrieks. "We do not talk about our private business."

"But of course, darling," he says teasingly. "I won't talk about how I made you scream my name just like that many times last night and –"

"- I don't talk about how you love to cuddle afterwards and let me call you –"

"- Alright, I get it, I get it."

"That's what I thought," Rachel said smugly.

The silence that followed was comfortable as they both sipped on their drinks and just gazed at each other. They both know that they're going to have to keep their relationship a secret for a while but they also know that it's completely worth it. After all, not being together at all is worse than having to hide the fact that they're together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know it's been a really, really long time since I did any kind of updating on this story since I marked it as incomplete when it was posted but to be completely honest, I initially posted it as a one-shot but I had been inspired for a second part a few weeks afterwards when I got some messages asking for a second part and ideas for it which is why I had changed it to incomplete. I lost the inspiration for it - and the Glee fandom - a long time ago so I never actually continued it like I planned. That being said, I just wanted to let you guys know that I've actually edited and reposted this at ao3 where I plan on transferring the rest of my works and possibly posting some new ones for different fandoms.

If you're interested in reading the edited version of this you can find it here. And I know a lot of you have still been putting this story on alerts and reviewing saying that you want it to be updated (which actually blows my mind tbh) so I'm sorry this is not the update you were looking for. I do hope you decide to read the edited version of this and enjoy it. Who knows, I might be inspired again and write that second part after all. Thank you! :)


End file.
